mugen_no_monogatari205fandomcom-20200214-history
Vesneth
Wip Overview Appearance Vesneth can usually be seen wearing her armor during her missions or even when in public as none managed to take her helmet of her face without perishing, Though she would also wear a type of ninja-like clothes that would reveal most of her face and hair which if her mission has a objective regarding stealth type tactics. Biography >Refer to the Background< Background As of present little is known about Vesneth nor her past as she hides her true identity, Though most know her as a ruthless, merciless and brutal warrior that gets any dirty job done when it involves the right amount of money. Personality Vesneth retained her cold personality and blood thirsty nature taking no captives during her missions (Which was mostly elimination) be it Man, Women, Children or elderly she would enjoy killing them one by one. Being born during the age of Dragons (Acno) she has vast knowledge about the past and on how to live effectively as an dragon while also disguising as a human. She masks her true identity in the name of Vesneth as she would change her name every hundred years. Abilities and Spells Dispel Magic: Dispel Magic allows its users to remove spells from their afflicted target, essentially making it a foil to Nullification Magic. However, unlike the aforementioned magic, Dispel allows the user to directly affect another person while casting a spell, Caster or Holder in nature, thus preventing a spell from even being cast, eliminating the possibility of damage to themselves. The casting process of Dispel Magic takes fine precision to perform, needing the Caster of the magic to be of both a sound mind and soul, capable of matching their opponent in terms of both for it to be enacted. By fueling their magic with the incredible will to take away what was created and mirroring the magic energy within the spell they wish to take away, Dispel will smother the opposing magic and return it to the standard eternano and Magic Origin counterparts, thus disassembling whatever spell was cast. Therefore, Takeover and Requip spells, which are normally unaffected by forms of cancellation magics, can be annulled by a user of Dispel Magic, as the altered state of being, dress, or weaponry will be returned to the natural state as the magic that altered them in the first place no longer exists. This can even allow the user to completely block their opposition from casting altogether by surrounding them in a blanket of Dispel Magic, continuously breaking down magic that it comes into contact with. It's considered to be one of the bane's of mages everywhere, capable of affecting everything and anything, making it an extremely powerful asset in the right hands. This Magic's weakness lies within its dependence on the user's ability to match another's will and magic power, thus making inexperienced mages less likely to succeed in casting it effectively. Those who are weak-willed or with a low Magic Origin can very rarely utilize this magic effectively against others. Dragonar Mode: Dragonar Mode is one of the very few powers related to Dragons that was developed after the Human-Dragon War; more specifically, as most Dragons had utilized Compact Regression to hide themselves amongst mankind, Dragonar Mode was developed in order to compensate for the drastic reduction of power while making sure that onlookers would not find out their origins as a dragon. It was hinted that Dragonar Mode was specifically developed in an attempt to mimic the overwhelming power of the Soul Armours, though Soul Armour Knights aside from the Phoenix Knight were a rare sight during those days. Even in an age without dragons due to all of them being supposedly slaughtered by the world famous unicyclist known as "Badass McPowerfist" (who is simply known to be a myth and there is no factual evidence of his existence), Dragonar Mode is still around, albeit technically "lost"; as almost no Dragons are shown to activate its power in the current time, being known as a "mere myth". Dragonar Mode is also referred to as the "Strongest Dragon Transformation" (最強の龍変身, Saikyō no Ryū Henshin); this is best shown in Charlotte Merquise, who, with Dragonar Mode, becomes an azure dragon form known as Blazer Dragoon- she was capable of defeating the Black Dragon Nidhoggr with help from Tsuruko Sejren; whereas previously the Black Dragon had killed thousands of other dragons during the Dragon Civil War Essentially, Dragonar Mode is available to a Dragon who used Compact Regression and with the help of an outside source of power; it drags out their true form and compresses it into an armour to enable them to use their full power without transforming into an unwieldy full-body dragon form; in this form, the user is known as a Draconic Fighter (, Dorakonikku Faitā lit. Dragon-Man Form). However, it requires truly staggering amounts of energy gain, whether magical or metaphysical in nature, taking a small portion of the user's life force with every utilization of the Ancient Spell. Normal dragons are capable of activating Dragonar Mode by will, as long as they allow the form to consume a small portion of their life. However, in rare cases, it is available to a being with the blood of dragons—by raising their "fighting spirit" to its utmost limit (or something like that; the process is ill-defined), a half-dragon is capable of assuming a humanoid dragon form that bears a striking likeness to their dragon parent. However, this form is considered to be "flawed" and is only half as strong as a Dragonar Mode induced by a full-blooded dragon. However, this form is extremely taxing to the point that it can only last five minutes initially even with support, but with proper training, it can be maintained for longer periods of time. Sword Magic: Sword Magic is easily one of the most common Holder Magics across Ishgar, giving the users the ability to apply magical properties to swords. It is quite versatile in its own right, with a number of applications. Most commonly, users are shown to possess the ability to telekinetically manipulate their swords, imbue elements into their blade or use magic power to form incredible combinations of strikes to combat their foes. The fundamental invocation of Sword Magic requires the caster to exert their magic power into or around the sword, this gives them the ability to inflict such changes as telekinetic movement, change in size, elemental imbuement and general energy-based amplification. Sword Magic is an immensely vast magic, with numerous possibilities mages are capable of exploring. Much like most magic, the limits to Sword Magic are only bound by their imagination and their usage of the weapon itself. Skills, Racial Powers/ Passives Resonance: A revenge type mental possession. When killed by anyone, they are then possessed, thus livening up to her Alias as Nightmare or Undying. This is essentially a form of essence transfer, but interestingly enough the victim is not immediately taken over. Instead, they will have a time when they retain control of themselves. This will not last though as they will inevitably have the Resonance awakened within them, resulting in the loss of mental resistance and thus allowing the Vesneth to take over completely. Although not explicitly stated, it is also likely that some element of the possessed individual remains even after Vesneth has become dominant, Whenever the individual faces a reflection of himself/herself the reflection through a mirror or other forms of reflectors that he/she would be seeing is Vesneth herself. Symptoms of having resonance would be extreme Paranoia, Nausea, Blood Vomiting, Uncontrollable magic, Blood shotted eyes and ultimately mental,spiritual and physical breakdown. Master Spellblade-Anti Mage Combatant: Vesneth is also highly skilled in Sword combat, combining physical combat skills with her Abilities and spells, Vesneth can easily overwhelm through mages and warriors alike with ease. Master Strategist: Vesneth is a technique type fighter that polishes and masters all of her abilities and skills. Whenever she fights, however she prefers to toy with lesser warriors and high mages before finishing them off in a blood splattering manner. Grasp of Domination: A form of absorbing the energies and ethernano in her vicinity to replenish her own or heal herself, This is a advantage during combat as most of her spells cost a lot of magical energy, By absorbing the energy and ethernano around her it would also weaken anyone within the area be it friend or foe. Equipment Semiramis: This greatsword is a blade with the ability to increase its "maginitude", or, more accurately, weight. Doing this increases the relative power of the blade's physical strikes on an opponent. Located on the hilt of the blade, under the guard, is a dial which has a "heavy" and "light" setting, flipping the dial in either direction allows Vesneth, or any other user, to alter the blade's weight, heavier for increased power, lighter for ease of use. at 500x of its original weight, simply throwing the blade is enough to completely destroy a small shack, However at 1000x and higher it's another story as none managed to live after getting hit by this blade moreover this sword also gives the user 2 special spells which can only be used. -Incineration: Transforms Semiramis into a grotesque and unsightly form, red lightning flickers through the surroundings as it is clad in her wanton hatred.[ Upon raising the sword, she releases the blood radiance upon the enemy as a flash of light, a surging wave with the simple purpose of destruction. It releases a straight line of crimson lightning from the tip of her sword, destroying all in its path. Utilizing it takes a great deal of energy, giving her intense pain throughout her body, but her grasp of domination would be able to compensate for it's cost as long as there are energies and ethernano around. -Executioner's Dance: Transforms semiramis into it's Brutal form, Serrated blade with flickering crimson lightning through the surroundings, Wearing down her foes in blood as they would take increased damage with every consecutive hit from Azalea and due to it's serrated form bleedout of her target is inevitable resulting to fatal injuries or even death. Tome of Necromancy: This sorcery book can be utilized in order to raise or summon the undead, One of the foulest weapons of war that can even annihilate whole towns when it has fallen into the wrong hands, Though the tome itself requires a highly skilled magic user in order to compensate the huge cost for summoning high tiered undead. Category:Female Category:Dragon